falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Скотт Бенни
Скотт Бенни ( ) — разработчик изначального Fallout и в дальнейшем его же переделанного; дизайнер Interplay Entertainment[[Титры Fallout|Титры Fallout]]. Биография Родился в Абботсфорде, канадской провинции Британская Колумбия. Интерес к настольным играм и RPG-жанру у него начался в старших классах, когда он в 1977 году ознакомился с ними на VCON, после чего основательно подсел на них. Позже Скотт активно участвовал в играх и даже начал писать статьи на эту тематику с отзывами. Первое упоминание о результатах Скотта было опубликовано в журнале Dragon в 1981 году. В конечном счёте он увлёкся созданием игр и стал фрилансером, которого брали в рабочий процесс на различные игры — Classic Enemies, Lord of the Rings, Marvel Superheroes, Star Trek и многие другие в 1980—1990 гг. наложили отпечаток на деятельность молодого дизайнера. Обзоры выпущенных игр и разработки отдельных элементов в последующих (даже в собственных) играх особо занимали Скотта . Во время работ над Dungeons & Dragons, Champions, Runequest, Call of Cthulhu и Traveler он оттачивал своё мастерство создания игрового контента и вникал в философию дизайна. Оригинальность, многосторонние подходы и активное участие обеспечили Скотту ещё больше деловых и личных контактов в сфере игровой индустрии . В 1989 году, после получения высшего образования, он получил отказ из TSR Inc, тогда ведущей компании по производству настольных игр и довольно долгое время оставался либо без работы, либо ненадолго задерживаться на других работах. Работа в Interplay От безработицы Скотта спасли приятельские отношения с Аароном Оллстоном, автором новелл для Star Trek. По воспоминаниям самого Скотта, Брайан Фарго был заинтересован в привлечении Оллстона, но тот не хотел оставлять команду фрилансеров и порекомендовал вместо себя Бенни. В 1990 году Скотт стал работать в Interplay Productions. Тим Кейн заметил Скотта и попросил присоединиться к работе в BIS после его неудачной попытки воссоздать Stonekeep II. Несмотря на то, что Скотт примкнул в 1997 году, на более поздних этапах разработки Fallout (тогда было сделано примерно две трети от общего контента)Ign.com, он оказался создателем весьма заметной части контента Fallout — некоторых локаций, персонажей, диалогов и квестов[[Библия Fallout 8#Интервью: 13 вопросов Скоту Бенни|Библия Fallout 8]]. Вникая в характер мир постапокалипсиса и его обитателей, Скотт добивался от них нужной подачи, которая порой поражала многих людей. Он пользовался успехом и уважением в Interplay, численность которого к тому моменту выросла с 20 до 400 человек. Во время работы в компании у него развился диабет и болезнь Шарко, отрасль стала приходить в упадок, сменилось руководство, после чего он попал под сокращение и позже был уволен. Охватывая Хаб, Собор и другие локации, Скотт создал многих персонажей и их реплики — Игуану Боба, Локсли, Джейка и его собаку, а также многих чад Собора[[Библия Fallout 7#Dogmeat или?..|Библия Fallout 7]]Союз Рабочих-Атомщиков[http://archive.nma-fallout.com/article.php?id=35576 Ссылка на NMA]. Псина ( ), которой Скотт сначала дал кличку Dogshit, изначально должна быть в Хабе у своего хозяина Джейка. Из-за броского названия Тим Кейн/Крис Тейлор вынудил дизайнера дать собаке другое имя, и просьба была выполнена. Как впоследствии шутил Скотт, кличка собаки — единственное, что останется от него как писателя. Поясняя свой выбор в отношении Джейка и Союза Рабочих-Атомщиков, Скотт исходил из того, что на каждую более состоятельную организацию приходится десяток группировок, которые не смогли выжить на Пустоши. Поэтому на вопрос о том, откуда у него много оружия, ответ в стиле «''Я ранее был в Братстве Стали''» Скотт не допускал из-за одноразовой отсылки — в его понимании мир более правдоподобен, если не всё в нём ясно и понятно. Разработав квест «Шантаж Боба», Скотт Бенни собирался развить ветку со сдачей Боба полиции. Однако условия вынудили его отойти от дел и вместо него дорабатывать квесты поручили Дэвиду Хэнди, который не доделал этот этап[[Библия Fallout 8#Интервью: 13 вопросов Скоту Бенни|Библия Fallout 8]]. Особо были занимательны составления диалогов для чад Собора, среди которых отличился доктор Ву. Когда Скотт работал над созданием их реплик, он вызвал некоторую тревогу у других разработчиков. Погрузившись в характер Создателя и рассказывая о том, что его мечта является разумной, Скотт пояснял, что Fallout является по сути трагедией об убийстве Создателя. По словам Скотта Создатель пытался помочь людям, но они его безжалостно убили. Сам же автор этой идеи не без иронии отмечает, что его задумка никем не была высоко оценена и даже не была продана. Помимо обитателей Собора, Скотт создал башню церкви и намеревался сделать в ней ещё нескольких персонажей, которые отличались от большинства чад — они не были бы такими глупыми и злыми, как остальные верующие. Тим Кейн также доверил Скотту написать текст для вступления к игре. Сначала это был вариант монолога полусумасшедшего человека, который разглагольствовал о своих предках. Герой проклинал нынешний мир и жалел о том, как хорошо было жить раньше до ядерной катастрофы, попутно упоминая браминов, у которых была только одна голова. Тексты Скотта не нравились Кейну, они не допускались и многократно переписывались, пока не был написан нынешний вариант со словами «''Война никогда не меняется''»Ссылка 1Ссылка 2. Тим Кейн оставил оба варианта, чтобы Рон Перлман их озвучил. В результате во вступление был допущен вариант Тима, а текст Бенни хотели допустить в реплики какого-нибудь барного пьяницы, который на приятный манер будет рассказывать о былых временах. Изначальные тексты, которые писал Скотт, не сохранились. Боевые реплики персонажей, составленные Скоттом Бенни, проверялись и переписывались Крисом Тейлором, Леонардом Боярским и Джейсоном АндерсономЗаметка в [[COMBATAI.MSG (Fallout)|файле Fallout]]: Version 1.0 May 13, 1997 Scott Bennie 1.1 May 14, 1997 Chris Taylor (edits and line number change) 1.2 June 19, 1997 Leonard, Jason, Chris (edits). В дальнейшем тексты были позаимствованы для Fallout 2, где их редактировал Фергюс УркхартЗаметка в [[COMBATAI.MSG (Fallout 2)|файле Fallout 2]]: Version 2.0 July 29, 1998 Feargus Urquhart — modified for Fallout 2, most text has been rearranged, however some lines were still authored by the above people.. Как и другие разработчики, Скотт отличился своими ошибками в ходе разработки игры. В процессе работы он испортил форматирование текстовых сообщений о взаимодействии с оружием, чем вызвал негодование Тима Кейна, который был вынужден сделать дополнительную работу. Сам же Скотт отмечает свой энтузиазм и удовольствие от работы над Fallout тем, что вырос в определённой среде, как и многие другие американцы: Дальнейшая деятельность После работы над Fallout Скотт вернулся в Канаду и занялся писательской деятельностью, пытаясь в то же время заботиться о своей больной матери. Он закончил свои произведения Testament и Villainy Amok, которые снискали популярность и были номинированы на разные конкурсы игровой индустрии. В дальнейшем, когда спрос на RPG-игры начал падать, Скотт оказался без своей любимой работы. К тому моменту он успел поработать с контентом World of Warcraft и Mutants and Masterminds и начал заниматься преподаванием на дому. Являясь убеждённым христианином, Скотт стал проводить занятия по изучению Библии и заниматься благотворительностью. Даже в свои за пятьдесят Скотт до сих пор увлекается компьютерными играми. Известны его одобреные высказывания о Torment: Tides of Numenera, Last of Us и первых играх серий Sid Meier's Civilization. За кулисами * Скотт намеревался улучшить придуманную им способность «Таинственный незнакомец», однако так и не смог этого сделать. * Скотт высказался, что на момент создания диалогового файла Локсли мало интересовался стилем благородных разбойников. * Сам же Скотт, будучи канадцем, иронично высказался насчёт кадров с аннексированной страной. * Хоть Скотт Бенни и говорил о том, что в 2000-х гг. у него имелось тайное желание поведать о Канаде до Великой войны, а также рассказать об истории Псины, он не выложил каких-либо данных об этом. * Момент с шантажом Боба и сдачей в полицию — самый любимый и занимательный момент в Fallout для Скотта Бенни. * Диалог Морфеуса был написан до прихода Скотта Бенни в Interplay. Примечания }} en:Scott Bennie Категория:Разработчики Fallout